Increased demand for energy saving techniques has resulted in a variety of products to prevent air leaks past adjoining surfaces of windows or doors in an effort to minimize undesired heat transfer. A plethora of devices have appeared utilizing a host of different techniques ranging from plain plastic tape, felt strips, self-sticking plastic clad vinyl and foam tapes and a variety of seals of special and sometimes expensive construction which are installed in a variety of ways. The following U.S. patents additionally provide different examples of efforts to seal adjoining relatively movable surfaces against the passage of air:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,424, Hanington PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,888, Protzman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,582, Moyer, Jr., et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,884, Caldwell et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,993, Pullan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,966, Lobell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,262, Kay.
Known conventional techniques for preventing drafts about doors, windows, hatchways and other openings such as about air conditioners, clearly suggest a need for providing an inexpensive, attractive weather strip quick and easy to manufacture and install in a relatively unnoticeable position on either interior or exterior surfaces without impairing the function of the units to be sealed and which, if desired, may be maintained in installed position on a permanent, virtually service-free basis while providing a seal of high integrity.